If it Hadn't
by EmmyE
Summary: I'm always reading stories like if the Ring had never been destroyed everything would be fine eventualy. This is what I think. Oh new characters. IF you want to know more about them go to http:aslein0.tripod.com


centerIf it Hadn't/center  
  
Aragorn, Álana, Annalina, and Legolas stood over the Pelinor Fields. Aragorn was now regretting having never looked in the Stone of Orthanc. They now ran the risk of Sauron capturing the Ring bearer for his eye was fixed on Mordor. They stood there along with Gandalf, Pippin, Éomer, now king of Rohan, and Imrahil, thousands of troops stood at the ready behind them. They were waiting now. Waiting for the black gates to open, for thousands of Orcs to come pouring out, for the evil of Mordor to throw itself at the already apprehensive people. They stood there, knowing that there was no such thing as mercy, it was fight or be killed. A horn sounded. Legolas and Annalina fit their arrows into polished bows, wedding rings still holding the sparkle from the joyful time in the Golden Wood. Aragorn and Álana drew their swords, "I swear, after all this is over my love, we will be married." Aragorn told her, his eyes serious as he looked at his beautiful betrothed. Her returning look was one of love and fear, not of this battle, Valar knows they had been through too many battles to fear them, but it was the fear that he may be wrong. "I expect to see you waiting for me when we are done killing these Orcs." Álana answered. He nodded and they waited for the Orcs to come.  
  
It looked as though Aragorn's army was winning, but assumptions cannot be made in the middle of a battle. The fight seemed to go on forever, every time there seemed to be a break with the troops under the Red eye, their numbers became greater again. The people against Sauron began to dwindle. A cold chill fell over all that were there. Mount Doom, once dead leapt with flame yet again, and out of the gates strode a tall, spectral figure. Sauron had returned, Frodo the Ring bearer had failed. Álana bowed her head at the sight, "It is over, but we must fight until the end. We will die anyway. Whether in battle or Sauron's dungeon" Annalina turned to her, her face read open defiance of her sister's prophecy. "Very enlightening seler! Why don't we crush all hope of victory while we stand here."(seler, sister) Aragorn took Álana's defense, "She is right. There is no tomorrow for us and if there is, it will most likely be behind the walls of Sauron's dungeon."  
  
Legolas stood between them, one arm around his wife's waist, he was shaken that this may be the last time he would be able to touch her. "The dark lord wants us to turn on each other, to argue until we become bitter! Now shall we fight while we still have our lives, or wait here for the dark lord to find us?" he fit another arrow, sad that he must now pull away from the warmth of Annalina. The arrow flew, Annalina following suit with her own weapon and Álana and Aragorn ran after swords drawn to the battlefield. Álana stopped and turned, "Namarië mi melisse." He nodded and turned, so she would not see the tears streaming down his face, he swore he would hold to his promise.  
  
Wounds were received and wounds were given. Pain was forgotten as they watched as all who were close to them fell, Èomer, Gandalf, Imrahil and Gimli lay dead upon the field. Pippin stood chained with a long group of prisoners, destined to become slaves to this old yet new evil master. Aragorn, Álana, Annalina, and Legolas were also chained, however they were not with those to become slaves. One Nazgûl yanked one of the four Elves, they all fought their captors, pulling back on the chains, fighting until their wrists bled, throwing themselves to the ground to catch their captors by surprise. Nothing worked to shake them, and all they got in return was a whip across their already bloodied backs. Their shirts lay in tatters across their still proud shoulders.  
  
Even when they were thrown at Sauron's feet they fought, it was pointless, but no one can break a warrior's spirit. Their trial was quick and all were charged with treason. The sentence was torture for information on the Elves and then death at the coming of the sun. Still they stood there, staring definitely into Sauron's iron covered eyes. For one fleeting second, one moment, Sauron felt something he hadn't felt before, even when he was defeated so long ago, he was stopped for that moment as he sought what it was he felt.Fear.  
  
He looked at each prisoner in turn. The one known as Legolas Greenleaf was Elven royalty. In his eyes flew hate and anger. He would never bend to Sauron's will. He was counting the hours until dawn. His gaze fell to one of the Elven women, he noticed Legolas's gaze followed. Sauron knew immediately that this was his wife, Annalina Greenleaf. She was one of Elrond's children, still considered Rivendell royalty by the silver bracelet on her wrist. He smiled wickedly, whether they could see it or not, he would defeat two of his enemies this dawn. Elrond and Aragorn. Aragorn was the last of Isildur's line, the foul accursed mortal that had defeated him so long ago, with a broken sword. Now his heir stood in chains before him, his defiant, steely gray gaze matching his own invisible one. Hopefully his death would be a painful one. Finally his gaze fell to the other woman. Álana. She stood before him proudly like the queen she would have been. Pure hatred crossed her face as she yelled, "You tyrant!" she fought the chains that bound her, "I know what you think, but someday you will be overthrown again!" a knife was set at her throat. She looked her captor straight in the face "Kill me then! I am condemned to die anyway, I have no fear of you." Sauron had had enough, "Throw them in the dungeon with the others, torture them later." He hissed.  
  
They hit the cold stone floors of Sauron's dungeon, then their Nazgûl captors chained them to the walls. As soon as they left, Annalina began to pace, she did this until she felt a small, blood covered pile at her feet. She knelt down turning the thing over. "Frodo?" the thing that was Frodo groaned, the others looked up from where they were sitting. "Yes." He moaned, "It's me, but what are you doing here? Where are the others?" Annalina touched his face lightly, "Dead, and if they are not they will be soon." Aragorn said in a dull monotone. "Ourselves included." Legolas said softly, he wanted nothing more now than to hold Annalina. "When?" Frodo asked sadly, "Dawn. And you?" Legolas asked, "Midnight." "Then may the Valar be with you." They all turned to Álana who had not spoken since her encounter with the dark lord. "Álana!" there was reproach in Legolas's voice. "That is a blessing used by the Elves given to the Elves." Álana stood, covered in the blood. "He has sacrificed his life for Middle Earth. He has more right to receive that blessing than most Elves."  
  
Annalina heard the tension between her husband and sister, she knew the question she asked would not be much better, but she could not stand to see the two most important people in her life fighting over such petty things."Where is Sam?" Frodo turned, groaning again, "I last saw him being whipped into submission. I have not seen him since."  
  
The bolt on the huge iron door scrapped, the people inside falling silent. Two Nazgûl walked in one went to Frodo. He took a deep breath, his end was near he could feel it, he had tried to save Middle Earth and now it was to end. No one saw Frodo Baggins ever again. Now all attention was turned to the other Nazgûl who was unchaining Legolas.  
  
Annalina threw herself against the blasted chains, "Bá!" she screamed, " Heca! Take me! Leave my husband alone!"(Bá, do not, heca, be gone) her hands clenched the chains holding her back until they were white. She kicked at the Nazgûl knowing full well that even if she did hit it, it would not feel anything. The Nazgûl ignored her cries and pleas and dragged Legolas away from her and the wall. As he left Legolas whispered, "Mi melisse, bá gayas ho Sauron, pen pen nyelo, mi Annalina, mi gil, wô we se gáia an will, ba vanua. b'melisse u Annalina."(My love, I will not fear Sauron, one person rings true, my Annalina, my star, together we will see the sea and fly, no longer lost. I love you Annalina.) Annalina's tears came strong and swift as her love, the one she had promised never to lose again left her alone, "Namarië mi melisse." She whispered as he was dragged away. Álana came to her sister and held the one that had always been strong as she cried like a wounded animal. Her screams echoed throughout Mordor and even reached the ears of Sauron.  
  
Legolas didn't even try to fight, his will power was draining and he would need as much as he could get. An Orc ripped the shirt off his back, or what was left of it, and chained him to another wall, face toward it, Legolas could go no where. The whip snapped across his already scarred and bloody back. The Nazgûl hissed, "The sssooner you talk the sssooner it isss over. If you don't we go until dawn, sssurely you wisssh to sssee your lovely wife oncsse more before she diesss." When Legolas did not answer he felt the whip crack against him again, yet he felt nothing anymore, simply numb to the pain. Never did a sound cross his lips, no scream of pain, no sound of loss. Nothing. He remained silent until dawn.  
  
The remaining three sat silently in the dark. For once they felt the cold as it permeated to their very spirits. Once more the lock scrapped, the sound echoing. They all stood, ready for their torture. The Nazgûl strode over to Annalina. She had used all of her tears on others, now she shed none for herself. As Álana watched she grew weaker, the old pain of grief hitting fast. As the door slammed shut behind her, Álana sank to the ground.  
  
Annalina fought the chain her captor held. It took four Uruk-Hai to force the already weak Elf onto the cold, bare stone table. The Orcs had their orders; she had to be able to walk out for her execution. With evil smiles on their faces they placed iron shackles on her wrists already rubbed raw from her fight with the Nazgûl (who had walked out), and her ankles. Slowly the Orcs began to wind the chains, "Talk or wait to die." One of the Orcs whispered in her ear. Her renewed screams rang throughout. Legolas heard her yet kept silent for her sake, her knowing he was hearing her in such a state would only cause her more pain.  
  
Aragorn sat in the dark dungeon holding his semi-conscious betrothed in his arms. "Álana no matter which of us goes next, we will be together when all is over." Álana sat up staying within the safe circle of his arms, his words had made her stronger. The lock scrapped a third time. They stayed in each others embrace calmly awaiting the expected captors to take their pick. The Nazgûl dragged Álana away from Aragorn and unchained him. He stood up calmly. With this you could see Isildur's spirit in him. No one could break him. Álana looked up two tears slid from her blue eyes down her cheeks. Aragorn looked back to her his strength only slightly comforting, "Namarië Álana." The door slammed shut. Now Álana was alone, she wiped the tears from her face, slowly she pulled her knees up to her chest and waited for what was to come.  
  
An Orc pulled of the remnants of Aragorn's shirt and chained his arms to a pole, the ring of Barahir sparkling on his right first finger. The oath once sworn to it used up and useless now. Another Orc larger than the first stood up, hefting a large steel rod, the inquisitor Nazgûl came up beside him, if his kind could smile, this one was. A sinister one. "Lord Sssauron believesss it will take more than a whip to break you." The Nazgûl nodded and the rod fell across Aragorn's back. Blood seeped through the scabbed wounds of before. A moan of pain passed his lips. Other than that one moment, he was silent.  
  
Álana did not have long to wait in her solitary confinement. She stood on her own as the last Nazgûl undid the chains at her wrists. In small enclosed room an Orc re-shackeled her. The chains attached were turned, hoisting her up until she could no longer touch the ground but with a bit of her toes. The whip struck and ribbons of flesh fell to the ground. "The only thing that will make it ssstop isss if you talk." Seeing none of his brethren were able to get anything from these four the Nazgûl turned, long black robes swirling and left.  
  
Moments before dawn the Orcs stopped.  
  
The moment the whip ceased to fall Legolas weak from pain fell against the cold stone wall. As soon as the Orcs undid the chains on Annalina's wrists and ankles, she lay there unable to move from the pain. When the Orcs stopped the rain of blows on Aragorn's back, he fell forward on the pole, thanking the Valar for the strength and spirit he had inherited. When the taught chain was finally released Álana fell to her knees. They had passed the hardest test and rest for body and spirit in this world was too short as a single Nazgûl led all four Elves outside where the light of dawn crept over the Mountains of Shadow. A great crowd of Uruk-Hai formed a ring, waiting.  
  
The Nazgûl pushed Annalina forward. She landed at Sauron's feet. Legolas tried to rush forward with what little strength he had but was stopped by the Nazgûl. The dark lord looked down upon the weakened but not defeated Lady of Rivendell and Mirkwood. "Beg for mercy and you may not see death this morning." Annalina rose. "LIAR! I would not beg anything from you! As for your bargain I think nothing of it. You live for pain and destruction. Decide what you will for I fear neither or give me my bow and I will show you what I really want!" Sauron merely laughed and shook his head, "It is your folly and you shall be only the first to fall." Annalina looked him straight in the eyes, "Then so be it." Sauron tried not to hear her answer and laughed again though inside he felt that twinge of fear at her words, if many he encountered were like this.  
  
The ninth and last Nazgûl, who had been standing by the others, left them and came to where Annalina was. It led her away from Sauron, tying her hands in front of her. When she looked up she saw a large Uruk-Hai, bow-string drawn back. As Sauron nodded, something in Legolas snapped. This was his wife, the one woman he loved, the one he had sworn to protect and cherish until he could no longer do so. He threw himself in front of Annalina as the Uruk-Hai let the arrow fly. There he fell at Annalina's feet, the arrow imbedded in his throat.  
  
Annalina fell to her knees beside him. Her tears slid from her eyes and dropped to him, there they slipped down Legolas's own face as though he too were crying for the suffering they had endured for so long only to lose each other even for awhile again. She leaned down and kissed his still warm lips, and brought his hands up to her mouth, kissing them as well. "B'melisse u Legolas." After years of practice and use, Annalina heard the snap of the bow-string and knew that she would be with Legolas once more in the halls of the Valar.  
  
She fell dead beside her husband, an arrow in her side.  
  
Sauron turned to the Nazgûl, "Give him back his sword." He gestured towards Aragorn. With Andrúil in his hands Aragorn turned to Sauron, "Let us see if the sword that caused your downfall re-forged, can do it again" Álana's eyes closed. She knew that no matter what Aragorn did in his weakened condition he would lose. Sauron picked up his own sword feeling the weight of it once more. Aragorn looked at it in mild shock. It was at least a foot and a half longer than Andrúil. Sauron swung his sword towards Aragorn's head. Aragorn blocked the blow, however it caused him to reel sideways. Seeing his advantage, Sauron swung his sword again. Aragorn blocked again, but the tip of the sword grazed his forehead. Out of weakness and exhaustion Aragorn fell unconscious to the ground.  
  
Álana ran and knelt by his side. Her fingers traced the gash on his forehead. Aragorn's eyes flickered open at her gentle touch, the one he knew so well and feared never to again, "Lana?" "Yes Aragorn, I am here. I would rather die here at your side." Finally facing the truth Álana bowed her head and kissed Aragorn one last time. Sauron swung his sword for last time that day.  
  
Álana and Aragorn lay dead, blood pouring from their open throats.  
  
Galadriel watched from her mirror. Elrond walked up behind her, she turned to him tears streaming down her face. "Galadriel, what is wrong? Speak quickly for your tears bring my heart pain."  
  
"Legolas and Annalina will never see Valinor. Aragorn will never be king nor Álana queen. They lie dead at Sauron's feet, for the Ring bearer has failed." And for once in forever, Galadriel wept in Elrond's arms, "Our daughters are dead!" was all the once glorious lady of Lothlorien could whisper over and over as Elrond held her, his own tears wetting her golden hair. "So the end has really come." And the truth of those words was brutal, for it was really the end. The hope of Arda died with the last moments of the four companions, it's once strong beating heart slowing until nothing, that was the end.  
  
centerTHE END/center 


End file.
